


Heartbeat

by Woon



Series: Drunken Blurbs [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: admitting feelings to a flustered Kraglin
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Reader
Series: Drunken Blurbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669780
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> the words in bold are a song lyric from Pat Benetar's 'Anxiety'

“ **Can't you hear my heartbeat** ,” You blurted it out to Kraglin the minute you were alone with him, “ **y' hear the way it pounds** when I’m with you?” 

He started scratching the back of his head nervously as you watched the blush form on his scruffy face, “Dunno what ‘m suppose to say to that, (y/n)...”

**Author's Note:**

> like it? feel free to let me know.


End file.
